New Beginnings
by izzietwilightaddict91
Summary: After going through a tough year, losing her mother, Bella and her daughter move to Forks to live with Charlie and Sue. There she meets Jasper and the Vampire Family the Cullens and Sparks fly! Might be rated T/M FIRST FIC HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello fanfictioners...this is my first fic! I really hope you guys like it...I accept all reviews both good and bad!**_

_**Let me know if there is anyway to improve on it.**_

* * *

><p>Bleeding Love<p>

Chapter One

My life hasn't exactly worked out the way it was supposed to. Two years ago I was a regular, popular, smart High School freshman well on my way to being a doctor. Now I am starting my Senior Year of High School back in my podunk of a town to live with my father and his girlfriend whom I haven't exactly met before, not to mention my One year old daughter Naima in tow after burying my mother and step-father. Geez my life sounded like a fucking lifetime movie, alot can happen in a two years.

Even after everything I would not change Naima for the world she was my baby, and her father was a good, strong kind man who loved her and I would remind her of that everyday. John and I were together since my freshman year I was 16 he was 18 and was training in the Army, mom loved him he spoiled me rotton, the night before he was deployed we slept together and low and behold she was the result of said union. I couldn't help but allow the tips of my fingers trail along his dog tags currently hanging around my neck looking at my beautiful daughter, yeah a lifetime movie just about covered it.

"Bella! Bells over here." Ah my dad he looked good I suppose Sue was good for him, they started dating a few years ago and moved in together about 8 months ago with her two kids Leah and Seth...I made sure to tell my dad that I will be looking for my own place as soon as I get there but he was having none of it, neither was Sue aparently, she made sure that I knew her views on family...that we should all be together.

"Hey dad." I wasn't very conversational these days...I missed my mom...she was there for me when I got pregnant and when John got killed, I was trying to adjust to life without her but it's easier said than done. Feeling my dad's arms wrap around me made me feel incredibly safe.

"Aww baby girl I missed you...and my gorgeous granddaughter." I could help but laugh at Charlie as he was currently ga-ga-ing at my one year old daughter who was looking at him with a smile on her face most likely thinking he was crazy. "Have you got everything? Where is all your bags?" Thinking of the cost to ship all of my stuff down with me one of John's friends who is also Naimas' godfather had offered to drive them down.

"Umm a friend is bringing them. Him and his girlfriend are visiting her parents in Seattle and he offered to drive the stuff down." He nodded his head as we walked towards my ride home. Much to my surprise he wasn't in the cruiser.

"Umm dad...who's is the car?" He leant up against it with a small smirk on his face that I have never seen before.

"Why you like it?" I nodded and his smile got bigger. "Good...Happy Birthday!" Ok my birthday is not for another 5 weeks.

"WHAT? DAD?" I must have looked like such a doofus. "You bought me a car?" Not just any car Audi A1 2010 MODEL.

"It is a joined present between me and Sue, Leah and Seth tinkered around with it and installed an incredible music system for their and I quote new sister." Ok now I am less nervous about meeting them. I hugged him.

"Thank you dad. All of you thank you." I squeeled and ran to my new Car with Naima, as I got her secured in the back seat I couldn't help but notice four of the most beautiful people I have ever seen in my life standing next to my father.

I tried paying no attention to them as I double checked she was strapped in I decided to eavesdrop. There was a buff looking blonde guy who was standing next to a gorgeous woman with caramel coloured hair, I could tell they were together I don't know how but they were like drawn to each other I wasn't sure how do describe it. Standing next to them was another couple a young, vibrant, pixie like girl standing holding hands to a bronze haired guy...all of them looked like they stepped of a magazine cover.

"Chief Swan. What brings you to the airport?" The beautiful, young pixie like girl asked.

"Please Alice call me Charlie it's good to see you again Carlisle, Esme...and Edward...and I am here pick up my daughter and grand-daughter she will be staying here with me and Sue during her Senior year of High School. Bella come and meet Dr Cullen and his family." Great here comes the judging...teenage pregnancy you should be ashamed of yourself I should know I got enough of it in Phoenix. As I closed the door of my new car and walked over I couldn't help but notice them staring at me, Alice in particular she was staring with a shocked look on her face which almost immediatly turned to extreme happiness as did Edward's.

"Hello Bella...I'm Alice it's nice to meet you." Ok a complete stranger is hugging me weird but it didn't feel awkward at all.

"Hi nice to meet you too." I nodded to the rest of them.

"Bella this is my Boyfriend Edward." He shook my hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Bella we have heard alot about you from your dad." Now I was confused, but apparently I wasn't getting time to be confused as I was pulled into another hug by the woman.

"Oh Bella I'm Esme it's so nice too meet you." I chuckled a little.

"You too..." We were effectively cut off by Naima as she wasn't liking the fact she wasn't the centre of attention. "Umm excuse me for just a second." The men went back to talking amongst themselves as I went over too check on my daughter. I picked her out off the car seat as it looked like they were going to be awhile.

"She's beautiful Bella." Stated Esme and Alice. "She looks just like you." Everyone said that except her eyes...they were John through and through.

"Yeah she has her father's eyes." They nodded in understanding.

"I don't mean to pry but your father hasn't really told us alot about her or you and your situation...just a lot of small town gossip really..." great here comes the lecture I was waiting on "but does her father mind being so far away from her?" Great Dad way too drop me in it.

"Umm...he...umm he died...in Iraq." They looked like they wanted the ground to open up and swallow them. "It's ok really I was pregnant when he died so Naima didn't know him but I am going to let her know all about and what an extraordinary man he was." They both nodded and looked like they were going to cry.

That's when I saw them how is it possible for them to be more immensely beautiful people in this family. There was two gorgeous blondes girls who belong on the front cover of vogue or something. A black haired guy, huge brown haired guy who was like a body builder and a man who looked to be a blonde greek god.

"What are you all doing standing around here for? We got Peter and Charlotte fr...oh Hello Chief Swan." Oh my god he's Southern...obviously he didn't notice me yet and that's the way I want to keep it as I turned my back towards them again I got out Naimas bottle and decided to feed her it wasn't until I heard my name being said that I came out of whatever daze I was in. CRAP so much for not being noticed, I look like shit.

"Bella come meet the rest of the brood." Does that girl always bounce like that, seriously she is like a volcano ready to erupt. I nodded as she practically dragged me over to the other five people as she was introducing them I couldn't help but feel a little inadequate, not to mention Naima was fussing.

"...and last but certaintly not least this is Jasper, everybody this is Bella and the little cutie pie is Naima...Bellas daughter." She said as she took Naima from my arms, she didn't scream or yell, the only person she was content with was Me and mom so for her to not be screaming right now is a good thing. As Rosalie and Alice were busy doting over her the blonde god stepped forward. Speak Bella use your words...CRAP! Well this is going to be fun.

"Hello my name is Jasper...it's a pleasure to meet you and Naima of course. I guess I will be seeing you in School" I only nod as Charlie comes over with Alice in front.

"I think she wants her mummy."She really is like a Pixie as she hands her to me I place her in her car seat again. "Well we should really be going, it's nice to meet you Bella." As they all say goodbye I couldn't help but feel a certain familiarity with him as if somewhere I have seen him before.

"Right Bells are you ready to go home?" I nodded as he handed me the keys...I still can't believe he bought me a car.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please Read and Review...let me know your opinion either way! Accept all criticism!<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

_**OMG I am absolutely blown away at the reaction to my First Fic! So many people added it as and Story/Author Alert and I am sooo excited about the reviews! I love you guys so much! I really didn't expect anybody to like it but I thank you very much for those who did like it! **_

_**So without further ado here is Chapter Two I hope you like it! Might possibly be an M Rated Chapter due to language but possibly my paranoia!**_

_**btw I am possibly looking for a Beta so can someone possibly PM me and let me know how that works please! THANK YOU SO MUCH !**_

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

As we made our way towards home, Charlie was filling in the gaps about the Cullens.

"Dr and Mrs Cullen adopted them all...I thought I was going to have lots of trouble with all those kids being with such young parents but there has been not one problem with them, not even a parking ticket it's weird, but they are a good family." I nodded while keeping my eyes on the road just listening. "Anyway the small one is with the red headed one." I laughed.

"You mean Alice and Edward." He nodded.

"And Rosalie is with the guy who looks like a body builder."Again I laughed

"Rosalie and Emmett." Again he nodded...my dad is terrible with names.

"Yeah...and of course the doctor is married to Esme." Oh yeah Esme and Rosalie he remembered.

"They seem nice dad." He nodded again I can see a miniature rant coming on with him.

"They are nice and don't you listen to the gossip in town...some folks find it hard to accept them just because they are a little bit different. I am telling you Carlisle and Esme did a fantastic job with those kids. They have helped me out in more than one occasion." I have never heard Charlie speak so passionatly about anything before.

It wasn't long before we pulled up to my new home, or rather my old one. It was the same house I lived in when I was a young girl except that Charlie had put on an extension onto it probably to accomodate Sue and her kids, as I got out of the car I noticed a woman I took to be Sue standing on the porch with two teenagers.

Sue was gorgeous, how Charlie ever managed to get her I don't know. Her skin looked to have a little bit of Native American in her, her long dark hair was flowing down her back and her kids looked so much like her. The boy was about 14 with spikey black hair and a very toned body for his age. The girl had black hair too that went as far as her shoulders she was gorgeous without even trying to be. As I grabbed Naima out of the back they began to walk over to me.

"Bella, it's so wonderful to meet you, and little Naima of course, I'm Sue this is Seth and Leah." She settled for a shake of the hand and the kids just waved and said Hi...they seemed nice. As I walked into the house I noticed a few changes, instead of it looking like a bachelors pad it actually looked kinda cool with an artistic flair in it.

"Wow dad, this place sure has changed." And it looked like someone had been let loose on the living room and Kitchen to redecorate. I placed Naima on the floor in her car seat as she was sleeping the travelling wore her out. The two kids were too busy staring at her to notice anything that was going on around them.

"She is adorable Bella...really so much like you." I nodded at Leah with a smile.

"She is great you know she sleeps through the night, hardly ever cries...she is not your typical baby." Sue smiled at me the warmest smile I have seen since my mom.

"Alright Bells are you ready to see your room? We kind of expanded it to make room for Naima you know incase you wanted to come to visit, that was before the accident." Mom and Phils death came as a shock to everybody, stupid drunken drivers. We were walking upstairs and I realised I had one million and one things to do before school started. "OK close your eyes." Why I already knew what my room looked like.

"Dad?" He effectively cut me off

"Just humour me ok Bella." I nodded and closed my eyes while Sue took Naima from me.

"Ok...one...two...three. Open." OH MY GOD this is amazing the walls were painted white and had red and black intricate patterns painted on it, the bed was black iron frames with red, black and white covers on it with matching curtains.

There was two double doors on either of the room. Walking into one it was a huge closet/nursery for Naima her room was typical little girl pink and white with unicorns and clouds with everything else associated with little girls on the walls, the other double doors lead to a balcony...what I would need a balcony for is beyond me but I seriously didn't think my dad could have known me any better.

"Well what do you think? If you don't like any of it we can re-do it but I just thought you could have your own little sanctuary away from all the crazy." He smiled at me. I was so close to crying.

"Dad this is incredible really, thank you, all of you this is amazing." I hugged my dad tighter than I ever have. "Thank you Daddy." He kissed the top of my head and tailed me out to Sue and the kids, after I gave each of them a hug my dad began...

"Bella the people you really should be thanking is the Cullens." Ok rewind how did that work out.

"I don't understand." He sighed deeply before I could even get anything else out he walked back inside.

"Esme is an interior decorator and I let her and Alice have free reign of your section of the house. So everything is on them." Ok this room was me all over...how did the Cullens know that?

"Wow really ok well umm I'll be sure to thank them. Thanks dad this is beyond incredible." He smiled a little wider.

"Wait for it." He walked over to a large bookcase...how did I not notice that before, on closer inspection a few of them jumped out at me and some were just weird, there was the classics of course and then a few I didn't recognise. "Vampire books dad seriously?" He just laughed

"What you don't believe?" I just shook my head.

"No I don't...I mean it would be cool don't get me wrong but no." If it was possible his smile just got bigger than the Cheshire Cat he is hiding something.

"Ok we will leave you to get settled." I nodded and hugged him again.

"Oh dad I have to leave to get some stuff before school starts, where is good?" He told me about this store in town that was run but one of the local families and not too badly priced.

As I got Naima ready I can't help but look around my room, how did the Cullen's know my style before meeting me? Maybe Charlie told them and they improvised...It was kind of freaking me out a little...but none the less I should go and say thanks.

"Bye guys...I'll see you later." As I was driving down the road everything was familiar again, the shops, the roads everything was coming back to me.

I spotted the shop I needed and parked, as I grabbed Naimas stroller. I couldn't help but feel eyes burning into the back of my head. I turned around and spotted a few kids standing next to the shop I was heading for. Great perfect just what I need, small minded, small town folks. I placed Naima into the stroller and grabbed my purse and locked my car.

"Hi...you new here aren't you?" Ok well he is fast to put the moves on, and apparently judging by the look on the girl behind him that was his girlfriend or ex-girlfriend I wasn't sure.

"Yeah I am..." I tried to sound casual as I walked passed him, but there was really no shaking this guy, which is evident as he stood in front of the stroller.

"I'm Mike Newton, is she yours?" He asked questioningly.

"Yeah she is...you got a problem with that?" He shook his head. "Good...look if you don't mind I need to get passed." He stood aside but continued to follow me as did three of his friends.

"Hi I'm Jessica, this is Angela and Ben."I waved at the others as Mike took the liberty to keep pestering me for a constant 5 minutes...seriously the boy talked more than anyone I have ever met.

"Look Mike you seem like a really nice guy..." Ok that is a lie he seems like a complete Jackass. "But seriously I am a 18 year old single mother of one is that really what you wanna get involved in?" Finally he looked like he started to take notice as he backed off a little.

"Look I'm sorry I just thought you know your gorgeous and I could maybe show you around town a little." Before I even had time to respond there they were in all their beauty and grace.

"Bella! Wow fancy seeing you here?" Ok that is weird...of all the people I expected to see here the Cullen Kids were not on my list. Great this should be fun.

Wow they really are gorgeous. Alice and Rosalie went straight for Naima as Emmett and Edward smiled. Before I could even register what was happening Emmett had me scooped up into a huge hug that I was sure would leave a bruise. Damn that boy is strong.

"Hello to you too Emmett." I just laughed as Edward smacked him on the back of the head which effectively meant he put me down, out of the corner of my eye I spotted Jasper standing beside the other two Peter and Charlotte I think were their names. Wow he was stunning, his blonde hair was all disheveled, making it look as if he just had a quick round of hot sex. His jeans fit him perfectly as did his Ramones shirt...damn that boy is fine...and shit those cowboy boots...phew. Ok I need like a cold shower like now! These are the first feelings I have had since Naimas father.

"Hello Isabella, good seeing you again." Damn him and that Southern Accent.

"Nice to see you too. Please call me Bella." He nodded and smiled a smile that made my knees weak.

"I guess I will see you at school?" Mike seemed to have lost interest as did his friends, I wasn't sure if that was the glares they were getting from the Cullen Boys but either way they all left.

"So...what are you doing here Bella?" Alice brought me out of my thoughts as she hugged me.

"Umm...I have like one hundred and one things to do before school starts next week. What about you?" She nodded towards the shop I was headed into.

"School supplies for Peter and Charlotte." Wow I didn't think they were staying here for school.

"Wow..I take it to be your staying then?" They both smiled and nodded.

"Yeah well my brother needed me so I thought What the hell? Forks sounds like fun." Before I even noticed I was laughing my head off. "What's so funny?" That southern accent for one but seriously it's obvious he has never been to Forks before considering he seems to think it will be fun.

"Clearly you have never been to Forks if the words Fun is in your description." They all laughed with me. The whole afternoon was so comfortable with them...it was like I had known them my whole life.

Alice was this huge ball of Energy and like the little sister I always wanted, Edward was wise beyond his years that much I could tell. Rosalie and Emmett are like the Celebrity Power Couple you always see on the front of the magazines.

Peter and Charlotte were a little different...it was so strange to watch them all, when they are close to one another they adjust their positions, I don't even think they realise they are doing it but Peter and Charlotte and the strangest kind of like Carlisle and Esme.

Jasper was something different entirely, when I am around him everything is closed off, I am so comfortable with him that when I am talking to him it's like we have known each other our entire life.

They way he smiles, the way he moves it's all so familiar. Before saying goodbye they asked me to their house for dinner tonight, Charlie, Sue, Seth, Leah and myself. I couldn't help but have him in my head, I never felt like this before...it was always the boys coming to me not the other way around. So why the hell did I feel so connected to him?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please Review I love getting productive critisicims! :) If you are interested in being a Beta PM ME!<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Oh my word I am completely overwhelmed with the response this fic...my first fic has gotton I love you guys that revied and alerted...I am so excited and love writing this fic.**_

_**Ok just a few things to clear up...Bella's daughter's name is NAI-E-MA if that helps.**_

_**I wanna ask your opinion...I have a few ways I wanna go with it and I need your opinions I really wanna include the Cullen family**_

_**1-John, Naima's father and Jasper are related**_

_**2-Bella and Alice are related in and actual Blood way**_

_**3-Emmett is actually Naima's fathers Uncle.**_

_**4-Rosalie and Bella are related.**_

_**I wanna make it a little bit twisty but if anybody has any better ideas then let me know but I wanted to include one or two of these ideas! PLEASE REVIEW**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

It has only been a few hours since I left him and I was getting ready to go to the dinner party alone might I add and desperately wanting to see Jasper...there is something familiar about him I just can't figure out what.

Charlie and Sue were going over to La Push to have dinner with the Blacks as were Leah and Seth, meanwhile Naima was too concerned with her toes to even care what was going on in mommys head.

Why now? I am only just getting over losing John...the last thing I need is another complicated relationship. I mean what am I supposed to talk to him, I mean them about...This is going to be so awkward. How can I tell him when I haven't even gained the courage to tell my father yet. My mom knew but I made her promise to let me tell Charlie.

I don't want him to get close to him just for me to get sick. That is partially the reason I came to Forks so that if anything happened to me, Naima would be raised in a stable family like Charlie and Sue.

"Bella...are you ready?" Great dad I have to sit through a dinner with inhumanly beautiful people looking mediocre at best, feeling like Crap, which reminds me I need to take my meds. I swallowed them just as my dad yelled again.

"Yeah we will be right there." I looked down at my daughter, she would fit in well with the Cullens...she has gorgeous dark blonde hair with bright blue eyes. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

As I walked downstairs I couldn't help but feel nervous. Today was normal, we were just friends talking but now I had their parents aswell, god Bella get a grip! I said goodbye to Charlie and Sue and got into my car. Whilst I was driving I couldn't help but think about him and the way he looked at me...like he could see into my soul.

It wasn't long until I arrived at their house...or should I say mansion. This house is fucking huge and I mean unbelievably huge. Cars all over the front of the house, expensive Cars.

"Oh Baby Girl...what the hell have I gotton myself in for?" She just laughed at me while gurgling. As I looked out my window I saw all of the Cullens standing in front of their front door. "Well baby may as well get this over with." I got out and lifted Naima out of the Car, as I was quickly enveloped in a huge hug from Alice and Esme.

"Bella we are so glad you could make it...both of you." Esme walked me over into the house, which was incredible.

"Thank you for my bedroom." I kind of rushed out as I grabbed her in for a huge hug once Alice and Rosalie had taken Naima.

"Did you like it? If not Alice and I had some ideas we can change if you want?" Almost immediately I shook my head.

"No honestly you could have hit the nail on the head more if you tried, it's perfect. Honestly you have no idea, thank you." She smiled the warmest smile I had ever seen. As we sat down in the living room I noticed art from all Era's. "Your house is beautiful." Why the hell do I feel strangely at home here, as Esme was thanking me and explaining the history of the house, Peter and Charlotte walked in.

They sat down beside one another, you could tell they were conected but they barely ever touched in public, maybe I am going crazy and imagining things. Esme, Alice, Rosalie, Charlotte, Peter and I talked for what felt like an hour before Carlisle, Emmett, Edward and Jasper walked in through the back patio door. He looked so hot, a tiny smudge of dirt was smeared across his cheek as he smiled a huge grin in my direction.

"EXCUSE ME...you boys are not walking through my house with those shoes on, outside and off, honestly Carlisle you know better." Esme scolded them and all of us was nearly pissing ourselves laughing. All of the boys went and got washed up for dinner while us girls went into the kitchen to help Esme.

I fed Naima and walked into the living room trying to get her to sleep, the only thing that worked was my voice she loved God Bless the Child and anything by Celine Dion and Sia, as I was singing I had a sneaking suspicion that I was being watched, as I turned around Jasper was leaning against the wall staring at me.

"Oh god...I didn't realise anyone was here." I must have been the colour of a beetroot. I placed Naima in her chair and placing it so she was lying down. Jasper looked so good in a tight black Muse shirt with dark wash jeans and oh my god...cowboy boots, he is like a walking, living breathing fantasy.

"You have a beautiful voice." I blushed ten times harder.

"Thank you but only Naima gets to hear me so..." I just trailed off as we both walked towards one another, his eyes were now a bright honey colour and his hair was still wet along with my panties by the way. I got this sudden urge to run my fingers through his hair and throw him up against the wall. He put his hand on my shoulder.

"You should not hide you talents Bella, you are amazing."As we continued to stare at each other we moved very slowly towards each other until my lips gently touched his, they were freezing. We were kissing for I don't know how long when we heard Esme through the house yell that dinner was ready. I have never moved so fast away from someone.

"I'm sorry, I didn't..." Unsure of what to say I walked toward the kitchen when his hand touched mine.

"Don't...I don't know why but I feel like I know you...and you are perfect Jasper...perfect in everyway and I'm a single teenage mother and average and complicated. I don't think I could handle more complicated." As I said this his hand slid up my arm to my shoulders and gently turned me around to face him.

"Bella...I know you have had a rough time of it lately, I get it, but why do we have to be complicated? I know you have feelings for me, the moment I saw you in the airport I knew. Don't over think it." He brought his lips down onto mine and I had a flash in my head of us together intimately in what I can only describe as heaven.

_**"You don't have to do this Bella, Carlisle will find another way." I placed my hand on his cheek as he ran his along my bare back.**_

_**"I am dying Jasper, I want this, please do it."Then he bit down slowly into my neck and the burning started. **_

As quickly as the kiss started it ended, we both pulled away and stared at each other.

"What the hell was that?" I asked him. "What are you?" Before I knew what was happening all of the Cullen's ran into the living room. "Will someone tell me what the fuck is going on?" At this Carlisle stepped forward.

JasperPOV

All I could think of was her, I met her once ok twice and now all I wanna do is be with her. I have never felt this for anybody much less a human.

"Hey Jazz all the boys are going hunting except Peter you wanna come?" I nodded to Edward anything to keep my mind off of her. "You really like her don't you?" Sometimes I hate having a mind reader as a brother.

"Yeah I do. Look I see you with Alice and everybody with their mates and I know I am missing it, I have not lived a full life since 1844 I need something and I feel like she could be my something." He nodded in understanding and tapped me on my shoulder.

"Jasper whatever you decide you know we will all support you, but there is something you should know. Bella is sick I don't know what kind of sick she is but from what I gather from Alice it's serious. I don't even know if she is aware of it yet...but just be careful." NO...I only just got her, I am not losing her. Edward hearing what I said interveined.

"Jazz, we have all fallen for her in different ways ok even her little girl, we will not let anything happen to them, none of us will, not even Rose. OK? And Rose doesn't like anybody." As I was unable to speak properly I nodded and Edward went to go hunt and left me to think. Before I knew it I had drained two elk and was walking back to the house with my family and that's when it hit me. Her smell that beautiful strawberry and freesia smell that reeked of Bella, and Banana and Peppermint of Naima, she is here.

After getting scolded by Esme for nearly walking in with dirty clothes and shoes on I got changed, and walked downstairs to her singing Naima to sleep.

"Oh god...I didn't realise anyone was here." She was so beautiful, with her blush rising up on her cheeks.

"You have a beautiful voice." That caused her to blush even harder

"Thank you but only Naima gets to hear me so..." I looked down at her beautiful baby girl who I feel saddened that will never know her father.

"You should not hide your talents Bella, you are amazing." We were kissing and for an incredibly observant vampire I wasn't sure how that happened, we continued to kiss until Esme interrupted us. Please don't regret it.

"I'm sorry, I didn't..." CRAP.

"Don't...I don't know why but I feel like I know you...and you are perfect Jasper...perfect in everyway and I'm a single teenage mother and average and complicated. I don't think I could handle more complicated." I couldn't let things end like this so I grabbed her arm, it might have been a little to forceful but it was effective.

"Bella...I know you have had a rough time of it lately, I get it, but why do we have to be complicated? I know you have feelings for me, the moment I saw you in the airport I knew. Don't over think it." That's when the flashforward happened I was unsure of what it was or how it started but after she freaked out causing the attention of my family.

"Will someone tell me what the fuck is going on?" Carlisle stepped forward.

"Jasper what happened?" Honestly I have no idea, so if something like that can fuck with a vampires head god only knows how Bella is feeling.

"I don't know...we kissed and then a kind of flash appeared in my head...in our head judging from her reaction." She was positively seething. Pulling my arm away from her sleeping daughter with my family following suit.

"What was that Jasper?" Now was a perfect time to confront her about being sick?

"Honestly I don't know Bella...what was all this I'm dying crap you were spouting?" She suddenly found her shoes fairly interesting.

"Look this isn't exactly how I wanted you to find out...I have a brain tumour, an inoperable brain tumour." At this my whole family gasped, Esme, Rose, Alice and Charlotte looked like they were going to cry as their mates were trying to comfort them.

"Bella I am so sorry!" I just pulled her into a huge hug and kept whispering that in her ear.

"Jasper I have had time to get used to this, I'm fine. That's why I moved back home so if anything happened to me Naima would have her grandfather"As she said this Esme and all of the girls grabbed her in for a huge hug.

"We can fix this, we can help her." Of all people Rose suggested this as she grabbed my hand in one arm while having the other wrapped around Bella.

"NO! That should be her choice not ours." This seemed to get her attention.

"What are you guys talking about? How can you help me?" They all looked at Carlisle and he nodded. I could literally feel the shock and curiosity rolling off her in waves.

"Bella I have to tell you something." I sat her down on the nearest surface which was a chair in the kitchen. "My family and I are different..." She took this as an opportunity to interrupt me.

"Yeah I kind of figured that much out." I smiled as I grasped her hand.

"Bella we...my family and I...we are vampires." That's when the fireworks kicked off.

_**BellaPOV**_

Vampires, yeah right and I'm a werewolf! Edward was laughing and I was unsure why?

"You know I wouldn't joke about that, werewolves do exist and they don't take to kindly to people mocking them." This caused Alice to laugh and soon the whole family were snickering.

"OMG you guys are serious...ok you're delusional."I stood up and began to walk towards Naima when Jasper was already standing beside her, unsure how that was even possible due to the fact that he was behind me a moment ago.

"Bella we are being serious." OK vampires drink blood, is that all I am a meal. OMG I kissed a vampire who probably wants to eat me.

"Oh he does wanna eat you but not in the way you might think." He joked pointing at Jasper This earned Edward a smack on the arm from Alice who was now standing beside him and a smack on the head from Esme.

"Ok if you are vampires prove it." They all looked confused.

"I thought we did?" Said Edward with a smile.

"No. What you did was try to prove you could run fast and without anybody knowing." This seeed to confuse them even more. Vampires right!

_**JasperPOV**_

"Ok you want proof. I will give you proof". Emmet threw her up onto his back and ran her outside followed by my family, Alice with the baby monitor attached to her hip. Emmett placed her on the ground before myself and Edward stood beside him, we uprooted three trees each and threw them into the forest about a mile away. She stood with her mouth wide open

"Ok...so you guys are vampires...what does that make me?" I looked at her and placed my hand on her arm.

"That makes you mine." I kissed her as my family looked on and I heard a whole lot of Awwws from the females in the family and a "get in there my brotha" from the males, but in that moment all that mattered was Bella. She was mine and their is no way I was letting her go, but as always she reacted in the way I didn't expect by pulling away from me.

"YOURS! I'M YOURS! WHAT THE HELL? This isn't the old days Jasper where woman are like land that can be dished out as property!" Ok now she was pissed, maybe that wasn't the way to approach the whole mate thing?

"Ok you think?" Edward said with a smirk. God I hate it when he eavesdrops...stay the hell out of my head Eddie! I smirked when he scowled...he really hates that name. As I glanced back at Bella she was still ranting and pacing a little bit.

"...seriously...vampires...god lock me up in the psych ward now...I mean...stupid vampires...!" As she paced back and forth I saw Alice with that blank expression on her face so I knew she was having a vision. As she snapped out of it a huge Alice in Wonderland cat smile appeared on her face so I faced back to Bella and grabbed her shoulders.

"Bella listen to me I know this is a lot to take in but I know we can trust you to keep her secret, as soon as we saw you and your father at the airport I knew you were it...all day it physically hurt me to be away from you I don't know why because mating with a vampire..." She decided to cut me off.

"Mating?" Her face was etched with concern and confusion.

"Yeah it's kind of like...well the closest thing I can think of is soul mates." As I realised Bella was getting cold we all decided to head inside both excited and completely dreading what was to come next.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please Review and let me know what to include from the list at the top! :) If you have any questions or queiries PM me! :)<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello fellow fanfictioners! I want to thank you for all of the reviews! I am loving writing this story and I really hope you guys are loving reading it!**_

_**Now one I would like to apologise for the fact that it is so short! I have been very busy but I will try and make the next chapter very long! **_

_**ok...two I have been toying with many ideas of ways to make the story unique and my own if anybody has any ideas to help me I would really appreciate it""**_

_**READ AND ENJOY!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4<strong>_

_**BellaPOV**_

OK vampires...check. Cullen's are vampires...check. I am mated with a vampire who just happens to look like he just stepped out of an Abercrombie and Fitch advert...double check. I am re-thinking everything incase I skipped a step. Not really understanding the mating thing Jasper went on to explain looking oh so gorgeous doing it...stop it Bella focus!

"Ok so vampire mating is like souls mating, two souls mine and yours. Ok what do you know aboout soul mates?" He asked me whilst grabbing my hand in his? I just shook my head and Carlisle took over the story.

"Alright over the years many different variations over what Soulmates actually are, for all intents and purposes it is really two entities who become one, now please don't be frightened but Alice had seen you coming." At this point was confused so I very rudely interrupted him.

"Wait seen me coming what do you mean seen me coming? What is she psychic or something?" Jasper grasped my hand even harder...not enough to hurt me but enough for me to know he was there for me.

"Alice sort of has a special extra ability, so does Edward and myself. Alice can see the future, Edward can read minds and as for me well I can feel things...I'm and empath." OK i need a drink, before I could even blink Edward had a glass of water in front of me.

"You're funny but I was thinking of something stronger!" He laughed at this and smirked.

"Well we have wine..." Without missing a beat he handed me a glass which I cleaned off with three huge gulps.

"Hey look on the bright side she took it better that the Chief did he actually fainted and then tried to shoot us." This earned him a slap on the head by Rose

"EMMETT!"

"Wait Chief as in...my dad...he knows what you are?" They all slowly nod their heads.

"We sometimes work with the La Push werewolf pack when there is trouble. We had a scuffle with a newborn about a year ago and they helped us. Sue Clearwaters children carry the wolf gene" Werewolves...vampires and my dad. Three words I never thought I would be saying in the same sentence. I don't feel so much shocked as completely pissed!

"My dad knows you are vampires?" At this they all nodded. "And he didn't feel the need to tell me?" Jasper pressed his hand into my wrist and pushed alot of love and adoration towards me...how he did it I don't know but I went the opposite way and I exploded with rage.

"LET GO OF ME!"He immediately let go as if I had burnt him in the arm.

"Bella...I know this is a lot to take in..." I shook my head and turned around to them with my eyes filled with fury.

"NO...YOU DON'T...YOU REALLY HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING THROUGH MY MIND! So don't you DARE stand there and imagine that you know what is going on in my head!" This of course woke Naima up and I walked over to her and lifted her and ran out to my car with Jasper screaming after me.

"Just leave me alone Jasper!" I ran and put Naima into her car seat and drove off, when I looked back I saw Jasper on his knees an the porch and my chest ached for him, but I had bigger fish to fry starting with my father.

Driving out towards home I felt my fury at my dad multiply...I was unsure how I was gonna approach him considering he is the one that is giving me and my daughter shelter. I parked beside his Forks Police Cruiser so I knew he was home from whatever excursion they were away at. When I walked into the kitchen and saw Seth and Leah at the Kitchen table that;s when it hit me...these two kids were going to be wolves? How the hell did that work?

"Hello Bella...did you have a nice time..." I cut her off before she had another word out.

"Where's my dad?" She nodded towards the back garden. "Could you watch Naima for me please?" She smiled and nodded before I stormed out the back garden ready to face the fireworks between me and my dad.

_**JASPER POV**_

Watching her drive away was the hardest thing I ever had to do...and I physically fell to the ground with all of the swirling emotions she had...I can deal with conflicting emotions but never before have I ever fect so much emotion intensly like that come from a human before, I would never have been able to handle those kind of emotions if I were human. I felt my family help me to my feet and walk me into the living room.

"It's going to be ok Jazz...she is mad at her father not you." Even as Edward said it I knew it was true but I felt the yearning, I wanted to kiss her and hug her and never let her go. I was completely in love with her and want to keep her with me and her daughter.

"That went well..." Emmett got slapped twice for that comment.

"I am gonna go over there I have to see her..." I went to stand up and was pushed back down by Carlisle.

"Give her and her father time to talk this is big." I knew he was right so just stated I was going hunting and left, they were not fooled considering we had just been hunting but I needed time to think. I saw the dog tags aroung her neck and knew that Naimas' father was called John so I put two and two together.

She must have been through alot, between losing the father of her child and then her mother and step-father she has been through more than I could possibly imagine. Having a child with someone is a big thing and both parents should be there bit Bella has had to do this all on her own and my heart is breaking for her so I decided to go over...it had been four hours since Bella left that should be enough time right? I ran and only hoped that she accepted me because she is not losing me and I am definately not losing her.

_**BellaPOV**_

I saw my father with axe in hand chopping wood in the backyard and I tapped him on the shoulder...actually I shoved him on the shoulder, because of my illness I couldn't hit him very hard but I was thouroughly pissed off woth him.

"Hey Bells..." I shook my head at him and my face must have been fire engine red by now.

"Don't you hey Bells me...what the hell dad?" At this he looks confused so I decided to fill in the blanks a little for him. "The Cullens told me their secret." At this his face dropped...yeah dad the shit has hit the fan now.

"Ok I can explain..." Oh I can't wait to hear this. "You remember Billy Black?" I just shook my head in a no motion.

"Ok his family carries a gene that causes them to shift." My confused look must have been even more evident. So he explained to me about the wolves and the vampires being mortal enemies and that Seth and Leah were going to start turning soon so they would both be going into stay at the reservation soon.

"Dad I need to tell you something...I'm sick...and I had alterior motives coming here. If anything happened to me I wanted Naima to have her family close to her." My dad's eyes began to water.

"Bells what are you talking about...what are you saying?" I smiled at him as a tear splayed down my cheek.

"I have a brain tumour dad...it's inoperable...I'm dying." He lost it his knees buckled and he fell onto the ground and all I could do was hold him as he cried.

"Baby I can't lose you...I can't!" I nodded my head and we sat and cried for another hour or so when he stood up and took out his frustrations on the wood he was chopping before and I left him alone knowing he needed time to himself.

I am mated to a vampire...I don't even know what that means at the moment, as I walked into the kitchen I noticed Sue and Naima were nowhere to be found. As I walked into my bedroom I saw Sue set my baby girl down into her crib and I noticed she has been fed and bathed, I didn't realised that we had been outside for that long.

"Hey Sweetie I am sorry she was getting fussy so I went and got her ready for bed." I only nodded and thanked her, I liked She she was good for my dad.

"Sue I'm glad your here. I'm glad my dad found you." She smiled and pulled me in for a hug and then went down the stairs. As I went about my night-time routine I got a shower and changed into my shorts and tank top to sleep in I got this horrible feeling. There was a feeling of sadness and an actual ache in my chest when I thought of Jasper and how I felt about him. I had tried to fall over to sleep for about two hours and I knew it wasn't gonna come that easily.

That's when I heard it, the slight rustle of the branches and I walked out over to the balcony and saw nearly jumped out of my skin when Jasper appeared out of nowhere.

"SHIT...JESUS CHRIST JASPER...what the hell are you doing?" He pulled me in for a hug and it was almost as if he needed it to survive.

"I'm sorry Bella...I am so sorry for everything." For a second I was just enjoying being in his arms but then rationale kicked in and I wanted to just take a breather for a second. I had Naima to think of so I needed a clear head.

"Look Jasper I just need to know one thing." He nodded and smiled at me while glancing at Naima just as if he was checking to make sure she was ok.

"Why do I feel drawn to you...why do I feel as if I can't live without you?" He smiled and walked over to me and drew me in for another hug.

"That is the way mating works. It actually hurts to be away from one another, a dull ache in the chest is the only real tell tale sign other that the fact that I wanna spent the rest of my life with you Isabella Swan. I don't wanna spend a second without you." I smiled at his sadly and placed my hand against his cheek.

"Turns out you're gonna have to...I have a brain tumour Jasper, one that I can't come back from. I am dying...you can't change that." I looked at him and it looked as if his heart was physically breaking.

"Bella I can't lose you...not after just finding you." He squeezed me in tight against him and I saw the pain evident on his face reflected in the mirror. I pulled away from him and strokjed his cheek. "I love you Isabella Swan...you are going to be mine forever." I smiled at him and shook my head confused.

"What if I gave you a chance to live Bella...would you take it? If I gave you the chance to survive this tumour...a chance where you didn't have to leave Naima, your father and me." I think I knew where he was getting at and to be perfectly honest I don't know.

"Jasper...are you saying what I think you're saying?" He nodded and smiled wide at me.

"What if I changed you...made you a vampire?" I inhaled a huge breath and I didn't know how to repond to that what the hell?


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello guys I am really surprised by the response to this fic so please keep adding and favouriting**

**PLEASE KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING! **

**Sorry it has taken me so long to update but I have got a new laptop and it has taken me forever to rewrite my fics I hope you enjoy**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

I must have stood completely unresponsive for about ten minutes, and he looked at me with the most serious look on his face, I couldn't ask him to do that? Could I? I knew that if took him up on his offer everything I knew in life would change.

"Bella...I know it's a lot to think about but I mean it." I smiled at him and sat down on the bed and he sat beside me stroking my hand with his fingers.

"Jasper...I don't know..." I couldn't get anything more out before my dad opened the door and I turned to see Jasper had hid in my closet probably.

"Hey Bella...look I'm glad you're here and I am gonna do everything I can do fix this...do you hear that Mr Whitlock." I looked at him shocked as Jasper came out of hiding in my closet.

"Tell your father I would like to talk to him first thing in the morning please..." Jasper just nodded and smiled at him as my dad glanced at me with sadness.

"Get some sleep Bells ok." I nodded and gave him a hug that's when it was just Jasper and myself again.

"I was half expecting to get chased out of the house with a loaded shotgun." I smiled at him as we sat down again.

"Meh the night is still young." He smiled and he lay down on my bed and pulled me down beside him and he stroked his fingers lightly across my arm.

"Bella..." It was sort of an open ended question. that I wasn't sure I wanted to answer, so I just looked up and nodded to him.

"I know...this is the reality of the situation Jasper...without your help I am going to die...and I know that...but I don't know if I even wanna be a vampire. I would lose everyone including Naima eventually" He placed his hand on my cheek and all of a sudden I felt completely at ease.

"Bella we don't have to decide anything tonight. We can talk to Carlisle and Charlie about it tomorrow and discuss everything but for now go to sleep ok." I looked at him shocked is he making me feel these emotions at that he just nodded.

"Can you read my mind too?" He laughed at that and shook his head.

"Go to sleep Bella."I lay my head down and shut my eyes. and drifted off dreaming of my future and contemplating what it was going to be like and all I could see was him. I needed him in my life and there was no way I was going to give it up so soon.

As I woke up the following morning I could smell pancakes and hear gurrgling coming from downstairs. As I brushed my teeth and walked downstairs I saw Jasper and my dad talking and trying to cook breakfast.

"Are you sure you put it all in that was supposec to be in?" I heard Charlie ask Jasper as Naima laughed at the image of two grown men trying to make Pancakes. Sue and the kids were also laughing at them both.

"Good morning! What's going on?" I smiled as they both looked guilty at me.

"What are you doing up? You should be in bed." Jasper said as he bagan to guide me upstairs again.

"Hold on...I may have cancer but if you think you are going to get me to lie in bed all day watching daytime television you have another thing coming...now hand me the pancakes and no one gets hurt." I said as I sat down at the table but not before giving him and my dad and kiss on the cheek. As I took I bite out of the pancakes which were horrible I sort of forcedit down.

"Ok so...who made the pancakes?" Jasper pointed at Charlie and Charlie pointed at Jasper. I just looked at Sue who was nearly in hysterics.

"Did you not help them?" I asked her and she just shook her head.

"Oh come on Bella if you were down here five minutes ago you wouldn't have helped them either it was too entertaining to watch them try and do it themselves." I only nodded at her and stood to turn the stove off.

"Ok remind me never to let you guys cook ever again." Jasper breathed a sigh of relief at me before I pecked him on the lips but wanting to do so much more unfortunately my father was there. As I walked over to my baby I lifted her out of her high chair.

"Im guessing she has been fed." As I looked at her baby porridge covered face and blew a raspberry on her cheek she giggled and held her hands out for Jasper.

"Yeah I fed her I hope you don't mind." I shook my head no as she cuddled into him and close her eyes.

"Look at you, all you Cullens are like Baby Whisperers, how is that possible, before I met you all she refused to go to anyone other than me and mo...mom..." I felt my throat constrict at saying my mum's name.

"It's ok to talk about her Bella..."He said as he pulled me in for a hug...and I looked around and realised we were all alone as I kissed him fully on the lips, no tongue though not infront of my daughter.

"I am falling so hard for you Bella and for this little cutie pie..." He said smiling at me and my little girl.

"We are going to your house today?" He nodded and I kissed him again.

"Are you ok here so I can get a shower?" I asked and he nodded before I kissed him and walked upstairs to shower kind of scared for what the day held for me but I knew I wanted him...no needed him to be apart of that future.

* * *

><p><em><strong>PLEASE REVIEW<strong>_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey Guys I am so sorry for the wait for alot of stuff has gone down and I have neglected my fanfiction duties...I will update when I have the chance but I am now living with my grandmother who I sick so when I have the chance then I will get you guys a new chapter I am really sorry.**_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THEY WILL MAKE MY CRAPPY DAYS BETTER! XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 6<strong>_

BellaPov

Standing under the hot spray I felt my entire body turn to mush and turned on the shower radio that dad installed outside the shower, I heard the beautiful tone of Adele singing Turning Tables, I love that song so I couldn't help but sing along to the words as I washed my hair.

I kinda lost my self in the heat and the music until I was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Bella...we need to go soon come on." Dad was getting frustrated I could tell by the slight hitch in his throat.

"Ok dad...I'm coming now." I turned off the shower and dried my hair roughly with the towel just deciding to let it dry on its own. Dressing in my casual blue jeans and Rolling Stones skinny tee, I walked downstairs and saw Naima in her little pink shirt and jeans.

Sue must have french braided her hair because she was sitting with little pigtails in looking oh so adorable, and was playing with Jasper Cullen Crest Ring he was wearing and I pulled out my phone from my pocket and snapped a picture.

"That one is gonna cost you...I don't do pictures." He huffed and pouted in a cute melt your knees type pout.

"Aww poor baby...well I was aiming for my baby and you just happened to have your big ass head in the way. If I printed this out will you be in the picture?" I grinned at him before gently kissing him.

"Yes...that was another myth created to lead a false trail to keep our existence even more secret. I grinned at him very Cheshire Cat like and as he He returned it with a lot of enthusiasm and pulled me down onto his knee quicker than I could say boo and then really kissed me...we were broke apart by Naima laughing and clapping.

"Maybe we should stop...she is only a baby." He said as he tried to extract himself from me.

"Yeah that's probably a good idea..." I felt myself get lost in his pools of golden eyes.

"So have you thought any more about what we talked about last night?" He asked me and in all honesty I am quite unsure what to tell him.

On one hand the thought of spending the rest of my life with him, my human life at least I wouldn't have to worry about saying goodbye to my family and friends and of course Naima.

On the other hand, if he turned me I am unsure what I would be like after ward how long out of Naimas life that I would need to miss out on, or even if I would ever be able to see her again.

"Listen we will talk to Carlisle and my family, everything will be ok. We have time Bella." He wrapped his arms around me and I breathed in his sweet honey scent and it instantly was enveloped in warmth and love.

"That's just it though Jasper I don't know how much time I do have left." This only seemed to scare him but it still did nothing at all do defer his bright, optimistic attitude.

"Just relax...we will figure it out." He hugged me again and it was like I had known him my whole life. We stood like that for a while until I looked up at him and gently kissed him till we were interrupted by Leah and Seth coming into the kitchen.

"Hey Bella, Charlie says we need to goo...oh my god romantus interruptus sorry." I saw Leah trying to hide her smile as she said that and truly failing.

"We're coming now." Jasper said with a smirk and I think I heard Seth mumble 'I bet you will' under his breath earning a huge slap from Leah on the back of his head. He walked over to Naima and lifted her to bring her to the car.

"Come on squirt...let's leave your mommy alone for a minute." Both on them walked out of the room and Jasper must have felt my nerves because I felt my entire body just melt with calm.

"Thank You I needed that." He just took my hand as we walked out into the car, you would think we were just a normal couple not two people deciding whether I should live forever as a vampire. In that second I wished I was the same person I used to be when my biggest worry was what I was going to wear to the Spring Fling dance.

I needed to be a grown up here, I need to know what I'm thinking and feeling and I dont know if I can make a life or death decision, if I die I know Naima will be safe and if I chose to be a vampire I would eventually lose Naima if I was a crazy vampire in the beginning.

All sorts of thoughts were floating around in my head while we were driving to The Cullens house and I had to decide what to do I just wish someone would tell me what to do...please god help me.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello fanfictioners...I hope you are enjoying this fic! I love you al for being so patient!**_

_**Please review and let me know what you think?**_

_**:) love all of my readers! Might need a new Beta by the way if anyone is interested please let me know!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 7<strong>_

_BellaPov_

When we had finally arrived at the Cullens house I felt nervous and excited and all of the talk Jasper and I had I didn't even think about his family, what if they didn't want me? I am a lot to take on I mean I have Naima to consider. If I change I will want to go back into her life at one point. What if they didn't like me? I had felt a lot of emotions in the past day and one of which being that I wanted to be with Jasper, now that I found him I didn't want to leave him. I needed help and I wanted to accept his offer of turning but if the Cullens didn't want me then I guess I need to find another way, I'm sure Jasper would turn me himself right?

I must have been in a daze because I can't even remember the drive over and I couldn't even focus on getting out of the car on my own and it wasn't until Alice shook me out of my reverie and gave me a hug, followed by Edward.

"Don't worry Bella...the family are very excited about you joining us if that is what you choose." He whispered low enough in my ear so that all of the humans could not hear. As we broke apart I felt this instant connection to Edward and I almost didn't want our hug to end he was the protective big brother I never had. He smiled a huge smile at me as I could tell my thoughts were amusing him, stupid, mind reading teenage geriatric! At this he was nearly in stitches laughing causing my whole family and his to stare at him like he was a crazy person.

"Come on Bella, ready to go in?" Jasper asked while he threaded his fingers into mine and I was nervous and I was unsure of myself, once I go into this house my entire future is gonna change...deciding to bite the bullet I just nodded and walked up the steps toward the mansion which looked even bigger that what it normally does, was it this big yesterday? What am I gonna say to them, hey I don't wanna die so can you kill me? Yeah because that's gonna work out well.

This whole situation is ridiculous I mean if anyone heard my story they would lock me up in a loony bin. Teenage mother, dead baby daddy, dead parent and step-parent, vampire boyfriend and wolves as step-siblings what the hell? Even I want to lock me up right now. Edward was practically pissing himself laughing at me.

"What are you laughing at Edward?" Jasper was curious and smiling at him like he lost the plot. "If it is possible Edward have flipped, became unhinged." I laughed along with the others I was to bust laughing I didn't realise I had reached the living room.

I walked into the living room and saw Carlisle and Esme standing smiling at me, the latter giving me a hug..."Welcome to the family Bella..." she whispered into my ear causing me to pull her tighter and whisper back "thank you" This really is a family and I am feeling closer and closer as time went on.

I turned and saw Rosalie and Emmett sitting on the leather chair with Rose on his knee..."HEY BELLA!" Emmett was overly enthusiastic toward me and Rosalie gave me a smile but was so preoccupied with Naima who was out of The car seat quicker than I could say blood and was giggling as Rose played with her. In that moment I could see the pain in her eyes this girl is a survivor...whatever she went through as a human obviously made her a strong vampire, I was looking forward to get to know her the most.

Alice and Edward who was staring at me with shock and pride were sitting together on the loveseat not touching as much as Rose and Emmett but side by side with knees, hips and hands connected on one side. Peter and Charlotte were sitting in the window seat in a very security, protectiveness stance about them. Every single couple were made for each other, they were like magnets...one moves so does the other.

"...no of course I agree..." I was broken out of my head yet again by Charlie and Carlisle deep in discussion in the corner.

"Dad...considering this involves me what do you say the conversation gets moved over here?" I asked as I sat down on the floor beside Jasper and closest to Rose, Naima and Emmett. Naima was sitting on Rose's knee and playing with Emmetts leather wristband which had the most beautiful Crest pressed to it.

"Sure sure Bells I will indeed..." Both men sat down beside their partners, I was only noticing Leah and Seth were not here.

"Where is the other two?" I asked as Sue laughed.

"As soon as Seth found out about the media room in the basement he was sold and Leah went shopping with some friends we dropped her off on the way." I only nodded and noticed my hand had not left Jaspers the whole time. Everyone sat in awkward silence for about thirty seconds before I decided to jump in.

"Ok so...Jasper gave me options last night and I just wanted you all to know them because in the long run they might include all of you." All of them nodded and smiled at me while Naima giggled and reached out for Emmett whom was blowing raspberries on her arm.

"Bella, before we look at worst case scenario I have came up with a few medical options. There is a doctor doing a clinical trial I can get you in. The treatment is an IL2 triple cocktail of drugs designed to attack the tumour from growing and spreading to the rest of the body. You would need to come to the hospital tomorrow for some tests." I was shocked because every other doctor and told me no and it's too aggressive and yet this would allow me to be with my daughter for longer so obviously I am gonna go for it.

"But...if the drug doesn't work them I have Charlie's permission to resort to plan B..." I nodded at him and smiled.

"Bella I want you to understand this...after your transition you would be at your most volatile and uncontrollable. You wouldn't be able to see Naima for a while." I already knew that and I had a sneaking suspicion Charlie did to because his face didn't seem to change or react in anyway. What should I do? My daughter is my world and as I sat there looking at her in Emmetts arms I realised that I need to at least have the chance to be there for her as a human just a little bit longer. As I glanced around at everyone I felt my entire throat constrict and close.

"So Bells...what are you going to do?" Dad was looking at me with such hope and I have to try for him and Naima. I just nodded my head and looked at dad.

"I have to try Dad...Naima needs me and I need her." I don't know if I could bear being away from my baby girl for any length of time so a year would kill me.

"Bella I don't want to lose you baby..." I could see my dad start to have tears in his eyes. And I do not want him to hurt, if I try this treatment and it doesn't work...then what? I stood up and hugged him tightly and whispered in his ear..."you won't lose me..." He held on for dear life and I looked over to Jasper who smiled at me.

JASPERPOV

The gears were turning faster and faster in her head and I could see the strength and determination in her voice as she explained to her father what she was thinking as she walked over and sat back down beside me, her hand subconsciously found mine again.

"Bella...plan B will still be an option if the treatment fails to work." It sounds bad but I kinda wish the treatment doesn't work. For my own selfish reasons I want to spend the rest of my existence being with Bella and loving her the way she deserves to be loved. Edward glanced at me and gave me a heavy dose of understanding and approval.

"Ok...well how does that work?" I kinda zoned out as Carlisle explained to her and Charlie the changing process.

It felt good to know I had the support of my family when it comes to Bella, I would have hated it to come down to a choice, I mean Bella is my mate but the Cullens are my family and that's what we are...a family.

"If it does work then I will be cancer free?" I could feel her squeeze my hand even tighter and the waves of worry radiated from her so I tried to hit her with a small dose of calm and apparently that worked because I could rapidly feel her hand loosen off a little.

"Well that is the idea...but the side effects aren't good." Carlisle...I am so glad I have him in my life because I couldn't do this without him. As he continued to talk everyone in the room was getting a little overwhelmed at the IL2 treatment side effects. How can I help her? I love her...I do and I have spent all my life waiting to be with her. God please someone help me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>PLEASE REVIEW<strong>_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_


End file.
